


Together Forever

by 1_800_fiction



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Immortality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can you do a Elijah x reader where the reader is the first vampire that Elijah turned and they fell in love and spent a few hundred years together but Elijah does something bad and the reader leaves him. fast forward to the present and they meet again and fall in love with each other all over again”
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You





	Together Forever

The sun was setting in the sky along with a drizzle of rain. You happily sipped away at your coffee while siting at your favourite spot in the cafe by the window. It was the perfect match of the smell, light and the comfy couch chair you sat in. While taking a sip of your coffee you almost spat it out in disbelief. In the corner of your eye you spotted a familiar face. You wanted to be somewhere that you recognised anyone and vice versa.

You’d thought after living for so long you could always restart in a new city and fall in love, make friends and live. But that was all a false sense of security. After losing the people you loved wether it was age, an argument or even a disease, you could never bring yourself to really live again, even if it mean’t a lifetime of love, you couldn’t bear the losses.

Now you sat in coffee shops or travelling. You never knew what to do, only filling the giant void with distractions. Every now and then you’d feel everything, all the pain and misery that made you want to flip the switch but you didn’t want to become a monster, which you knew you’d become.

So now after all you have been through, seeing the one true love of your life in a small town could mildly be described as feeling like someone had ripped your heart out and stomped on it. You temporarily forgot how to breathe and you quickly turned away, trying to pretend not to have just seen him.

The man you’d make you feel like the only girl in the world, the man who fought for you, who loved you. That all changed when he betrayed you. You thought he loved you but when push came to shove, he chose Klaus, and that haunt you every time you tried to move on and man made your heart flutter, your thoughts were clouded.

You defiantly knew it was him and you wouldn’t dare let him see you. You grabbed your phone and left your coffee on the table as you got up to leave. You tried to go out the back but someone tried to stop you. The staff member was easy to compel as you sprinted to your car and drove away from the scene.

————

**700 Years ago -**

_“Elijah!” You called to your lover. The ground was muddy from the rain and you were so cold all you could think was the embrace of your lover’s arms. You turned the corner of your hut to find him asleep._

_You stared at him in awe. He was always working and fighting so hard to please and keep his family together. You shake off the wet clothing and crawl into your animal fur bed. He surprised you by opening his eyes and looking into yours. He gives you a warm smile._

_“Hello, my love” He says sleepily. You smile back and kiss his lips softly._

_“The meeting was a success” You happily squeal. His eyes open in surprise._

_“I remember you being upset that it wouldn’t go through?” He questions with curiosity._

_“Yeah. I thought i would loose the vote but Rebekah said yes” You say with a huge smile._

_“Well done, Y/N. I know you bring amazing ideas to the council and to this town” He says._

_“Should we celebrate” You giggle. He laughs and raises an eyebrow before kissing you._

————

**Present time -**

Once you parked your car outside your small home, you dashed inside. You locked the door as a sense of feeling secure. You felt calmer instantly. You felt hungry so you went to go to your fridge where the blood was stored. As you turned away from the door your heart stopped. There, standing tall was your lover from long ago.

Feelings came up that you had buried deep down and forgotten about. It all hit you at once which made you angry.

“What the hell are you doing in my house” You demanded with raw anger. He looked at you with love and guilt.

“I’ve been looking for you, Y/N” Elijah says with a slight begging tone.

“I didn’t want to be found. Now that you have, you can leave” You pointed to the door.

“I just want to talk” Elijah says calmly which only fuelled your rage.

“I don’t want to talk, Elijah! Get out of my home!” You yelled.

“I’m so sorry” He pleated. You walked up to him and shoved his chest. He walks back a few steps by the force you push him was very little.

“I hate you” You spat out, this time with tears pouring out of your eyes. Your vision was blurry so you wiped them away.

“I need to tell you the truth. It’s why I spent the last 700 years looking for you” He says with little emotion. You knew it was because he would get very emotional and he wanted to portray a strong figure. That was one of the reasons you fell for him all that time ago. You took a long breath to clam yourself down while Elijah patiently stood quietly.

“You got five minutes” You reasoned as you sat on the couch. He followed suit and sat opposite you, knowing you needed space.

————

**700 years ago -**

_You lay in bed, trying to process what you just witnessed. Flashbacks of Elijah ripping someones heart out, right out of his chest like it was the easiest thing in the world._

_He never saw you as you watched him snap a guy’s neck and rip out the other guy’s with his teeth. You’d never forget the blood dripping down his face nor the blood-thirst dominant in his eyes._

_You jumped when you felt a pair of arms snake around you._

_“Hey” Elijah whispered from behind. You tensed up and he felt it._

_“Whats wrong?” He asked. You still had your back to him and you didn’t want to turn, the image from before still vivid from before._

_“Nothing” You breathe out. He became suspicious.  
“Tell me, my love. What is bothering you?” He said so sweetly. You broke at his touch._

_“I saw you” Your voice broke. He went still and you started to get scared._

_“Are you afraid?” He whispers._

_“What do you think?” You argued._

_“Look at me” He says softly. You comply and turn around. You sit up in the bed, Elijah towering over you as he stood._

_“I love you, Y/N. I would never hurt you, ever” He confesses._

_“I love you too” You reply. He looks at you, not expecting you to say that. He probably thought you’d leave him, but you knew you loved him too much to do that._

_“What I am, is not a monster. I live forever and drink blood” He explains, trying not to frighten you._

_“A vampire” you state and he nods._

_“I can make you like me. We can live together forever” He holds your hand and kneels before you._

_“Okay” You surprise him by your answer. He smiles, love pouring from his eyes into yours._

If only you knew he’d betray you a couple years later…

————

**Present time -**

“I had a plan” He starts off.

“You always do” You interrupt. He looks at you with guilt.

“You were supposed to be safe. I was to chose Klaus and Rebekah was to take you away. She was going to bring you to me” He admits. You didn’t know what to believe because you never saw her after that day.

“That didn’t happen” You growl. Anger was easier to control and it meant you didn’t have to feel anything else, even though you knew the feelings lingered around.

“Yes. Things didn’t go to plan. Rebekah was taken and they came before you too. I know you got away” He says with regret in his voice.

“No shit” You spat. “They tried to kill me, Elijah!” You scream at him, standing up and turning away from him. You couldn’t look at him. The person you loved the most caused the most amount pain.

You heard him stand up. You claimed your breathing before turning to face him.

“I tried to find you. I looked everywhere for you. I love you, Y/N” He said, slowly walking to you until his hands rested on your shoulders. You let out a shaky breath when he touched you. You hadn’t felt that for so long you almost wanted to lean into his touch and forget everything.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” You stood still, tears started free falling and you didn’t want him to see.

“It was supposed to look real. It wouldn’t work if you knew” He whispered.

“You’ve been avoiding me for so long I’m actually impressed” He tried to bring light humour into it.

“Its not funny, Elijah” You turned to face him, showing how broken by him you were.

“You hurt me so much” You struggle to say through the tears. Elijah looked at you with guilt and pain, knowing he’d done this to you.

“What I am going to ask you is a lot but” He started and you looked right at him.

“Come with me. We can be together again, I love you” He begs, which you’ve rarely seen Elijah do.

“I don’t know” You answer him.

“Do you love me?” He asks with fear. You nod. You struggled to talk as every single emotion and feeling you had suppressed over the last 700 odd years. He looks surprised at your answer and you both just look at each other, not knowing what to do or say next.

“I never meant to hurt you. My heart will always be in your hands” He says, stroking him hand on the side of your face, bringing comfort.

“Let me make you happy again” He whispers, as he leans into your face, resting his forehead on yours. You closed your eyes and accepted his request.

For the first time in 700 years you felt his lips on yours. The lips you’d once call home so long ago and now you were finally coming home again after being away for so long.

“I love you” You whisper into his mouth.

“And I love you” He growls with hunger before taking you upstairs where you two could be together.


End file.
